Jackunzel-Ice and Snow
by kristinekatara
Summary: Summer in the Kingdom of Arandelle. Rapunzel has come for the coronation of the young queen Elsa, but maybe she's destined to find her winter spirit.


Rapunzel was resting in the deck of the boat, feeling the currents of air playing with the shot brunette locks of her hair, remembering her the snowy days when her tower was the only world she knew. Everything was so different.

Now she was a princess, now she was married, now she had a family. She smiled, but hers was a painful smile, her eyes were closed, her heart was beating in a way she wanted to make it stop, in a way she did never feel again. She started to distinguish a green land over the sea, before the captain announced they were arriving to Arandelle. It was going to be the coronation of the young princess Elsa. She giggled. The princess was two years older than her, in fact she was the youngest of her and her sister.

The day was sunny and warm. The boat which waved a purple flag with a golden sun berth in the port of Arandelle, announcing the arrival of the princess Rapunzel and prince Eugene of Corona. Eugene helped his wife to go down from the boat, smiling at her while she started to run like a child, exploring everything, staring at the sea and the high mountains around the kingdom. The princess was wearing a light pink dress, divided in two parts, with some purple embroidery ploughing all the fabric, with a intricate of bow over her back. It was like the one she wore in her first day as the princess of Corona. She wanted to wear one similar. Eugene waited for his wife, surrounding her with his arms while they walked to the castle. Rapunzel was so excited. Everything was new, all around her was so different of her kingdom, but it was beautiful, the way the people was dressed, the architecture, the landscape, the way of their celebrations. She looked to an enormous stick, where there were hanging a lot of multicoloured bows. She didn't know what it was for, she was going to discover it. They follow the crowd to the castle, looking how the door open. Rapunzel saw a girl with a green dress and beautiful eyes singing, running like it was her first time outside of the castle. She looked so happy.

"Umm, why it has seemed so similar?Hey blondie, you didn't tell me you had a sister"the voice of Eugene made her turn, sticking out her tongue while she tried to look annoyed, walking faster. She wasn't at all"Hey, just kidding."

"I know, I know"she smiled, waiting for her husband to arrive at her side. The castle was amazing. She was going to say something when a figure appeared in the balcony. There she was, a girl, with light hair, almost white, dressed in a blue dress. She didn't stayed so much, but Rapunzel stared at the balcony even when the queen to be entered inside. Elsa, the future queen of Arandelle, why her appearance was so painful for her?

"Rapunzel"the voice of Eugene sounded so far for her, shake gently her shoulder, looking at her while she was starting to remember where she was"Come on, the ceremony is going to start."

She nodded, letting him guide her to the chapel, with blue tones, painted like the stars where shining inside. The light reflected inside as a beautiful voices where singing, while Elsa and the girl she saw outside were standing in front of all the people. She was the other princess, the sister of the future queen, Anna. Looking at them, able to see carefully Elsa and Anna, she felt like her eyes wanted to cry. They had blue eyes, beautiful and clear ice orbs, and Elsa, she has hair almost white. When she turned to face everyone, when she was holding the symbols of the ruler of the kingdom, she looked scared, she was trembling, Rapunzel could see in her the face of a teenager boy with blue eyes and white hair like snow. She moaned, barely able to stand and clap when Elsa looked at everybody for the first time as the queen Elsa of Arandelle. Eugene asked her if she was okay, she nodded, almost unable to believe herself. They stayed sitting a few, then when Rapunzel said she was fine they went inside the castle, to the party that was going to last until the night. She couldn't not stare at the queen. She acted normal, she tried to be like she has always been, but even when she was dancing with Eugene that dance they practiced for weeks, even she was happy, the eyes of the queen, the feeling in her heart didn't stop. They presented to her, showing their respect on behalf of the Kingdom of Corona.

Elsa was straight, elegant, symbol of courtesy and respect. But her eyes were full of fear. Rapunzel tried to talk a few more with her when Eugene left, smiling and trying to be kind. Elsa looked at her warm, smiling a few. Then Rapunzel said goodbye when princess Anna was passing through the crowd dragging a young man behind her. She looked exhausted by excitement, smiling when she started to talk with her sister, giggling when she said something about marry the young man. The queen looked shocked, trying to understand what her sister had just told her. She reject, saying that she's just met him, that it wasn't true love, she denied it. Then she announced the party over, and ordered to close the gates. Rapunzel looked to Anna, seeing how she outburst one of Elsa's gloves, making her beg her to return her her globe. Anna looked confused, sad, with tears shining in her eyes, asking her sister why, telling her that she couldn't live like that any more.

"Then leave."

Those words made Rapunzel open her eyes wide, feeling a twinge, gasping when she saw the sadness of Elsa's eyes. The queen started to leave, but Anna started to shout to her, ignoring her sister's pleas, arguing to her. Elsa said enough, turning while her arm moved to make appear ice daggers around her. Everybody screamed scared, the closest ones must pull back to be safe from sharp ice. The queen of Arandelle looked scared to everyone, looking with her hand for the doorknob, running away when she found it. The princess ran after her, calling her name. Anybody moved, but the princess of Corona followed the them, stooping in the patio for see the water of the fountains completely frozen. The air had turned cold, Rapunzel could see the fear of the people in front of her. She saw the reflection of the green fabric of Anna's dress, running to the door where it disappeared. She stood to see how Elsa was running over the ice she was creating, how the water of the river freeze under her feet. Then she disappeared inside the forest.

The snow started to fall, making Rapunzel look around her. She knew that snow, if it was snowing...

"Jack?"she muttered, looking around her. If he was there, she was going to find him, she was not going to let him go again. She took a coat she found in one box, running toward the crow to get out of the castle, not stopping until she went below the threshold of the doors. Then she stopped in the end of the bridge, she can barely breathe due the cold, but she was not going to stop. She closed her eyes, trying to focus, trying to make the wind talk to her. That was one of the things Jack taught to her, call the wind, be able to use it for talk to him. She muttered its name, trying to concentrate, opening her eyes when she felt the currents making a circle around her, taking the snow away, increasing the temperature a few grades. Punz smiled.

"Take me to Jack"she said, starting to run as the wind created a corridor though the snow. The princess felt her breathe condensate, she felt in the snow, but she didn't care, she stood up and continued following the road to her friend. She stand in the entrance of a cave, with a waterfall completely frozen falling from the top. He was there, she was not going to give up so close. She running up thought a corridor of natural stone, leaning against the walls to avoid slipping until she arrived to a projection, to the end of the cave. Rapunzel move closer to the edge, able to see all the kingdom of Arandelle, the castle, the village, the fjord was completely covered by snow, it was completely frozen. She put her hands on her mouth, trying to stay calm. Jack couldn't do that, he was a spirit nice and fun, he'll never do that to anybody, then, must be... Elsa? She looked around, seeing terrified how the ice was starting to creating under her feet. The princess of Corona tried to move away to the edge, but she fall, she saw how her hands were supporting all the weight of her body, but her fingers were staring to slipping. Rapunzel look below, trying to contain her fear, trying to grip to the rock the harder she could.

"Jack, Jack please"she muttered, trying to contain the tears. One of her hands came off of the edge, she was not going to be able to withstand much more. When the other hand was unable to hold up her, she tried was just able to say a name"Jack!"

She closed her eyes, trying to be brave, remembering every detail of her invisible friend, of her spirit of winter. She felt how something catch her, how her body was floating, how she could smell that pure ice mixed with snow. Punz opened her eyes, feeling her heart stop when she saw that beautiful blue eyes staring at her, that messy white hair covering all his head. He flew to the edge of the cave, holding her until her feet touched the rock, making the ice disappear while he stood to his princess. Punz looked up, showing her green eyes, two beautiful orbs that shined like the sun when she run to surround his neck with her arms, laughing when he made her turn in the air. Rapunzel seemed for the first time like a girl of her age, like her real self, happy, innocence, just like when she was a girl with 70 feet of hair. Jack hold her again against his chest, passing his fingers through her short brown hair, trying to feel her close, he didn't want to lose her again, but he has to, he knew it.

"I've miss you"the princess said, burying her face against his hoodie. She didn't want to go away, she didn't want to leave him, she wanted to stay like that forever... But she couldn't. Even if she run away with him, she'll age, she'll die-I knew you were here.

"Hey, I'm wherever the wind carry me"he smiled, looking at her"Especially if it takes your voice with it."

Punz smiled, holding his hands as he blushed, like they were again the lost princess and Jack Frost.

"You know where does this storm come from?"Rapunzel asked to Jack, making focus his gaze to the frozen kingdom. Arandelle, he has know a little princess years ago, gifted with the powers of ice and snow, but she was scared, she had been enclosed in that castle, trying to protect all the kingdom. Elsa, that girl remembered him a lot of Rapunzel, he felt something strange when he looked to her eyes, but unlike Punz, she never believed in him, she never let him help her"The queen, Elsa, she... I think she did it."

"Her powers are so great"he said, making Punz turn"But she's scared of them, they're so bonded to her emotions, she didn't let me help her."

"You know, when I saw her I couldn't stop see you in her"Punz smiled, holding harder his hand"And when I saw her powers, I think about something crazy... I saw in her... our daughter."

Jack turned, almost unable to believe what her Punzie had just said, she said "their daughter". He blushed, trying to understand what feeling those words hide. She was married, she had Eugene, she was supposed to don't need him any more... then why did she just say that?

"Punz, what do you wanna mean, you... I... us..."

"My hair is gone, I don't have any more healing powers"she said, moving closer"But if I still had them, if I was able to sing and make my hair glow I'll use it for be with you, I'll choose eternity to be with you, if right now they give me the choice, I'll take it for be with you... I've always loved you, I don't want to let you go Jack..."

She stopped when his lips kiss hers, making her kiss him back as the placed her arms around his neck. She felt his tears soaking her skin, how she was crying to. Jack hold her, wanting to never have to let her go, to stay like that forever.

"Punz, Punzie"he cried, looking at her shining eyes, cupping her face with his hands. She said that, She loved him, she still does! His eyes shined crazy, turning them into two beautiful ice crystals, in the eyes of a happy boy. He hugged her again, smiling, just trying to show her how happy he was"I love you to.

Rapunzel smiled, looking to her best friend, to her first dream, the only one. But then her eyes turned sad, she lowered her head. It was a beautiful dream, but just that. Even if she wanted, they'll never be together, no in they way she wanted.

"But we can't"she muttered, seeing how Jack turned sad, how the snow started to fall around them. He was hurt, much more than her, even if she couldn't stop feeling her heart was broken"Jack..."

"It's my fault"he shouted, turning-If I take you out of that tower, if we'd run away, your hair wouldn't be cut, we'll be able to stay together... Punz, I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you.

"No, no, never say that"she said, facing him. It was her fault, her fault for be scared, her fault for not be enough brave to follow him, to follow her dream"It was my fault, only mine."

Rapunzel looked up to the moon. If she just was able to recover her powers, she would give everything, but it was gone, forever. She felt Jack's hand around hers, standing by her side, looking to the moon, to the thing which gave him his immortality, the only thing able to do something. _"Please, please", _his mind tried to pleading, pleading the only thing he wanted more than anything. Rapunzel looked at him smiling, trying to tell him it was alright, even if she was only able to feel pain and sadness. She has a family, a husband, but her heart belonged to his solitary and amazing guardian, he needed her more than anyone. His side was the place she belonged to.

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_let your power shine,_

_make the clock reverse, _

_turn back that once was mine_

_that once was mine"_

Jack hold her, trying to make her stop crying.

"Hey, it's nothing wrong. Eugene sure is worried for you, he needs you"he said, making her looking at him sceptically, not even believing him. His eyes were almost crying, his hands were trembling, he could barely control the snow"You've to go, I'll be fine."

Jack started to leave, flying but Rapunzel stopped him, grabbing his hand, looking at him like a little girl, crying, like the times he had to stay with her until she fell asleep.

"No, don't leave, please Jack"she sob"We're together, you promised."

"We can't be"he said, without the courage of looking her"Bye Rapunzel."

Then he fly away, leaving her alone, making her to her fall to her knees, hugging her body, crying, moaning as she was unable to feel anything. She looked up to the moon.

_"bring back what once was mine"_

She closed her eyes, following the rock corridor, feeling the cold of the stone, smiling as she tried to think that she was returning home, with the people who loved her. The princess started to walk crossing the snow, seeing how the storm was increasing, and the cold started to be insupportable. She saw a horse running though the snow, it was so far, but she could distinguish a green silhouette on it. Rapunzel heard somebody crying, making her turn to see a little girl close to the frozen waterfall, lost, almost frostbitten. She walked to her position, taking off her coat as she covered the girl with it, smiling as she took her on her shoulders. She had to take her to the castle, her hands were so cold. Rapunzel was about to start walking when a hollow sound made her turn. She could make out a crack forming in the waterfall, how a piece of ice was starting to come off. She tried to start running, but the snow was too thick, could barely move, she realized that they would be unable to dodge that massive block of ice. She closed her eyes, moving all she could until the shadow loomed upon them, causing the princess push with all her strength the small body trembling on her back. She could just see the little girl falling in the safe snow, smiling as her world turned dark and cold.

Jack flew over the mountains, sitting over the snow, with his eyes fixed in the distant kingdom of Arandelle. She was going to have an amazing life, and he'll never be part of it. Eugene loved her, he was a good man, he'll protect her. He cleaned his tears, preparing himself to leave when something made him turn.

"Jack?"

That voice, he knew that voice... Rapunzel? He turned, unable to breathe when he saw the person that was there, smiling at him. She was Rapunzel, but no the Rapunzel he knew.

There was a girl with pale skin, with freckles, looking at him with her big and beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was white, long, but not a lot, above her waist. Her feet were bare, her dress was blue, blue like the sky, blue like the lightning ice.

"Punzie?"he stutter, flying close to her, smiling when she hugged him, burying her head on his shoulder as he touched her hair, her soft and snowy hair. He was with his arms around her waist when he felt how she was floating, laughing as he started to fly to. He made her turn in the air, feeling her freedom, feeling just her Rapunzel. She was her, that girl was his Punz.

"You look different"he said, making her see herself to just nod. She couldn't believe it at first, but she was like a female spirit of ice and snow, she was a sea of whites and blues. Her eyes where like two crystals of ice, her hair was like fallen snow!"I love it."

She kissed him, laughing while she flew around him, almost unable to control it. Then she felt his hand helping to return her body to the ground covered of snow.

You've to see this!"she said, standing a few far as she started to sing, making her hair glowing like the moonlight. Then, when she opened her eyes, she move her hands, making a few ice created following her hand"What do you think?"

Jack flew to her, hugging her as he propel her to the sky, as the wind carried their laughs. She was immortal, the moon, she made her like him, she gave her the powers of ice and snow, she gave her back her healing powers. Now, she was raised by the moon.

"Rapunzel, how are you like this, you are...?"he said, making her turn her blue eyes to him. They were beautiful.

"I think so"she said, looking sad as she looked the far kingdom. Her body, her body was under the ice, dead, without breathing any-more. She was a spirit, she was no alive. She hugged Jack, unsure of how to feel. She couldn't let that little girl die. The winter spirit tried to understand. She was chosen, the moon return her to life because she protected that girl.

"You're beautiful"he said, smiling. He didn't just said because of her appearance, her soul, her pure and amazing soul was full of wonder and abnegation.

"I left something behind me"she said, turning her eyes to the kingdom while she started to stare at him, cupping his face between her hands"But what is in front of me is what I've always dreamed, the only dream I didn't follow when I could."

Jack smiled, kissing her in the forehead, taking her hand.

"So what about Rapunzel Frost?"

"Sounds amazing!"

Both looked each other, smiling as their eyes were full of happiness. They were together, and no even the time will be able to separate them.


End file.
